jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar/Archiv2
Danke für die Info Da ich im Moment noch sehr neu bin und es mir gestern abend zu spät wurde hab ich die Quellen dummerweise wohl vergessen. Wäre nett wenn du mir beim einbinden helfen könntest da ich das noch nicht so ganz verstanden habe. Die erste Quelle ist der offizielle Dark Trooperm Artikel auf www.starwars.com, dort wird erwähnt, dass die Phase III als Kampfanzug getragen werden kann. Zitat: "(...)A towering goliath with broad armored shoulders, this dark trooper could operate independently or be used as an armored powersuit." Die zweite Quelle, bezüglich Mohc, ist da schon schwerer zu finden. Mit etwas Gedult und den Dateien von Dark Forces ist es aber möglich. In den Sounddateien von DF findet man einige Samples, die der Dark Trooper III beim Kampf im Hangar der Arc Hammer von sich gibt. Vergleicht man diese mit den Sprachdateien Mohcs in den "Videos" (wenn man sie so nennen will ^^), dann ist zu erkennen, dass alle die gleiche Stimme verwenden. Darauf gekommen bin ich, als ich auf der starwars.wiki.com Seite folgendes gelesen habe: "(...)Only a small number of Phase III dark troopers managed to be ever constructed; one was the armor of General Rom Mohc, who used it as an exosuit in single combat against Kyle Katarn during a battle onboard the colossal factory ship Arc Hammer." Eine weitere offizielle Quelle sind die 6 Missionen der Dark Forces Saga von WestEnd Games (Wizards of the Coast). Dort gibt es massige Hintergrundinfos zu Mohc, den Dark Troopern und dem Kampfanzug der Phase III. Sorry wenn die Zitate hier nicht reindürfen, bin mir jetzt nicht ganz sicher, ob ich sie in einer Diskussion bringen darf. In den Artikel stell ich sie natürlich nicht, bzw nur mit Herkunft. Danke nochmal. --Thor 07:16, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Also dann Quasi so wenn ich es richtig verstandenn habe Quellen *''Battlefront'' *''Battlefront II'' *''Das offizielle Star Wars Fact File'' *''Dark Forces'' *Soundtracks zum Spiel Dark Forces *''Rebellion (Spiel)'' *Link zum Darktrooper Artikel auf StarWars.com :Gruß Jango 07:57, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke, genau so etwas dachte ich mir. Was ist mit den 6 Szenarios vom WestEnd Games Pen&Paper RPG? Soll das auch als Quelle eingefügt werden oder gilt das nicht als Kanon? Die Quellenbücher/Szenarios des RPG enthalten eigentlich immer sehr gute und lizensierte Daten und Infos. --Thor 08:29, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) Danke nochmal, ich denke damit hat sich das Thema hier erledigt und Admiral Ackbar kann wieder sein Diskussionsboard leeren ^^ --Thor 13:28, 15. Aug 2007 (CEST) ehm hm ich muss mich noch bei dir entschuldigen, bin ein wenig ausgeartet, keine Ahnung wieso, ich mags halt nich wenn alles so genau st und immer alles regel getreu ist, hoffe du nimmst mir das nich übel. Gruß Jango 00:44, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) :Ne ich nhm dir das nicht übel, jeder hat halt seine eigene Meinung, dafür kann man ihm keinen Vorwurf machen. Eigentlich woltte ich dir ja schon heut nacht direkt Antworten, aber da kam es beim Absenden irgendwie zu einem Systhemfehler und ich konnte die Jedipedia nicht mehr erreichen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 11:53, 27. Aug 2007 (CEST) Artikel: Fondor Schau mal hier. Wurde auch gerade von einer IP geändert. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es falsch ist. - Obi-Wan K. Admin 01:41, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das, was die IP geschrieben hat, stimmt zumindest mit den Artikel über die Executor und die Lusankya überein, dürfte also stimmen. Und ich glaube mich auch zu erinnern, dass die Exekutor bei Fondor und die Lusankya bei Kuat gebaut wurde. Gruß und Gute Nacht, Admiral Ackbar 01:47, 1. Sep 2007 (CEST) Zuvorgekommen es macht dir ja hoffentlich nichts aus das ich dir bei Diskussion:Ackbar zuvorgekommen bin oder?--The Collector 00:12, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Kein Problem, ich vermute mal, dass ich die Diskusionsseite aufgerufen habe, bevor du das Ergebniss eingefügt hast, und dann auf + gedrückt, nachdem du gespeichert hast. Dadurch hab ich nicht bemerkt, dass das schon da war, und es gab auch keinen Bearbeitungskonflikt. (Noch ein kleiner Hinweis: Wenn du einen Neuen Abschnitt mittels + hinzufügst, brauchst du kein für die Überschrift, das wird automatisch gesetzt. Gruß und Gute Nacht, Admiral Ackbar 00:22, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST)) Obi-Wan und Yoda in Ep. 5 hat Obi-Wan doch gesagt: "Du wirst dich zum Dagobah-System begeben.Dort soll Yoda dein Lehrmeister sein.Der Jedi-Meister der auch MEIN LEHRER GEWESEN IST" also warum sollte Obi nicht der auch der Padawan von Yoda sein?--The Collector 22:32, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Das Zitat aus Episode V ist mir bekannt, aber es steht im direkten Widerspruch zu Episode I, wo ja eindeutig Qui-Gon Obi-Wans Meister war. Außerdem wurde das schonmal von Yoda41 entfernt. Mit Leher meinte Obi-Wan also wohl kein Meister-Padawan Verhältniss sondern etwas anderes, zum Beispiel hat Joda Obi-Wan ja beigebracht, wie er mit dem Geist Qui-Gons Kontackt aufnehmen kann. Aber sein Padawan war er nie. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:45, 2. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung Du hast das Portal ja zur Kontrolle und Überprüfung UC, ich hab noch ein paar Zitat vor einzutragen, aber da du ja geschrieben hast, dass vorerst keine eingetragen werden sollen, frage ich mich, ob es eventuell sinvool wäre auf der Diskussion ein "Ersatz-Portal" zu machen, auf das du dann im UC verlinkst. Auf bestimmte Überschriften im Artikel verlinkt man so Benutzer Diskussion:Admiral Ackbar#Jedipedia:Zitatsammlung. Was meinst du dazu? Boba 15:31, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) :Ich werde eh nicht lange damit beschäftigt sein, spätestnes Ende der Woche werde ich wohl fertig sein, vieleicht auch früher. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 17:19, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::Alles klar, danke für die Auskunft. Viel Erfolg Ackbar du physikgenie Bild:Smart.gif ^^Boba 17:24, 19. Sep 2007 (CEST) 3 Aufsätze Es sind 3 Aufsätze: Das Blastergewehr, der Scharschützen- und Panzerbrecher Aufsatz. Vielleicht hast du das Blastergewehr für den Standart Aufsatz gehalten, aber es ist ein einzelner Aufsatz! Das Standart dingen kann nicht feuern. Darth Tobi 20:45, 20. Sep 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Hi, Admiral. Hier ist COMMANDER JANGO. Ich bin noch relativ neu und hab mir deine Jedipedia-Tabelle als Vorlage genommen Bild:;-).gif. Trotzdem habeich ein kleines Problem. Könntest du wohl so nett sein und dich darum kümmern? Du kannst natürlich an meiner Tabelle rumbasteln. Gruß, COMMANDER JANGO 18:52, 22.September 2007 (CEST) :Hi Commander Jango, erstmal hoffe ich dass es Ackbar nciht stört, dass ich hier mal kurz was zu sage Bild:;-).gif, also...es wäre bestimmt hilfreich, wenn du dein Problem kurz erläutern könntest, damit Ackbar nicht endlos lange suchen muss Bild:Grins.png Gruß Boba 18:59, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) ::So, ich hoffe das ist in Ordnung, es empfiehlt sich übrigens nicht, Infoboxen aus Seiten zu kopieren, da sich da leicht Fehler einschleichen können und man oft veraltete Versionen findet. Die aktuellen, korrekten Infoboxvorlagen finden sich unter Kategorie:Infoboxvorlagen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 19:42, 22. Sep 2007 (CEST) Danksagung Vielen Dank, Ackbar. Du hast sehr gute Arbeit geleistet!!! Byss Hallo, Ackbar! Beim Stöbern auf der Wookieepedia bin ich auf eine Art Online-Quellenbuch gestoßen: Byss and the Deep Core, scheint mir absolut kanonisch zu sein und wenn du weitere Planetenartikel überarbeitest, wäre es doch sicherlich eine große Hilfe, oder nicht? --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:13, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) :Vielen Dank, ich hab das gleich mal al Favorit abgespeichert, aber ich denke, ich werde vorestn noch im Outer Rim bleiben und mich erst, wenn ich da fertig bin, in die Kernrgionen vorwagen. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:15, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) ::Kein Problem. --Bel Iblis Diskussion 14:20, 2. Okt 2007 (CEST) Haruun Kal Hi Admiral Ackbar! Wir sind noch nie in den Schranken gekommen. Und habe eine bitte die du für Jedipedia machst. Der Artikel Schlacht von Haruun Kal ist in ein missarabeln Zustand und noch im mein Uc-Verhalten. Du beschreibst ja in deiner Benutzerseite das du Rechtschreibs-Killer sucher bist. Könntest du den Überarbeiten das er Flüssig, Verständlich ist. Viele Grüße --Vos 17:48, 16. Okt 2007 (CEST)